


The importance of a family ring

by anyuchiha



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: TRADUCCION – Alec vuelve a casa tarde y parece algo fuera de si. Magnus comenzara a buscar que lo molesta y hacerlo sentir mejor.





	The importance of a family ring

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The importance of a family ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309395) by [NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight). 



> Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a NiennorNight, yo solo la traduzco.

Magnus estaba tumbado en el sofá, con aire ausente mientras acariciaba al Presidente que estaba durmiendo en su regazo. 

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Alec todavía no estaba en casa... Tras tener que tratar con los clientes durante todo el día, Magnus estaba muerto de cansancio, pero que no podía dormir, en lugar de eso miraba con ansiedad el reloj cada pocos minutos. 

Se moría de ganas por llamarlo, para ver por qué llegaba tan tarde, pero la preocupación le impidió hacerlo. ¿Y si él estaba peleando contra los demonios y se había olvidado de silenciar el teléfono? Podría ser distraído por el sonido y terminar lastimado...o peor. Suspiró, quizá por centésima vez esa noche.

"Alexander... ¿Dónde estás...?" susurró al desván vacío.

Pasó más tiempo, y mientras el cansancio empezó a hacer mella en él, sus ojos de color oro-verde se cerraban y su cabeza se ponía somnolienta, entonces oyó girar la llave en la cerradura. 

"¡Alexander!" se levantó de un salto, olvidando su fatiga y a Presidente, que cayó al suelo con un maullido indignado. Magnus hizo caso omiso de él corriendo a la puerta, llegando a ella cuando Alec la abrió y entró. "Alec!" Llamó y saltó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza. 

El Nephilim se congeló por la sorpresa por un momento, sin esperar el "ataque", pero pronto se recuperó, devolviendo ansiosamente el abrazo del brujo, entonces tirado en sus brazos, hundiendo la cara en el hueco del cuello del hombre mayor y suspirando.

"Estoy en casa…"

"Mi Alec..." Magnus susurró antes de soltar al niño y agarrando sus hombros, manteniéndolo en condiciones y estudiándolo. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás herido?" Exigió con ansiedad, mirándolo de arriba abajo, en busca de cualquier señal de heridas, a continuación, solto sus hombros y paso las manos sobre el pecho.

Nada. Parecía indemne.

"¿Estás bien cariño?" preguntó de nuevo cuando Alec no respondió a su pregunta. 

El cazador de sombras simplemente le sonrió luciendo muy cansado. 

"Estoy bien Magnus, no te preocupes..." pero el brujo frunció el ceño. 

Algo estaba completamente fuera de lugar... Tomó la cabeza de Alec en sus manos, apoyándose en su la frente y nariz, un gesto que sabía que Alec amaba. 

"Bebé... ¿Qué pasa?" susurró mirando profundamente a los ojos que parecían tan tristes, por una razón no conocida, razón que Magnus juró descubrir y corregir. 

Alec suspiró, inclinándose más cerca de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. 

"No es nada... Estoy cansado..." Esto podría haber funcionado, excepto Magnus lo conocía demasiado bien. Se dio cuenta que no era sólo eso. 

"Alexander". Advirtió, haciéndole saber que no se lo creía, y para su sorpresa, Alec se estremeció al oír el sonido de su nombre completo.

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron entendiendo.  _‘Así que es eso... Malditos Lightwood…’_ Pensó, acariciando suavemente el pulgar sobre los pómulos del chico. 

"¿Qué hicieron, Sayang?" Alec solamente suspiró cerrando los ojos azules y apoyándose en el contacto de Magnus'. 

"No es nada..." Lo intentó de nuevo, pero su amante no quiso saber nada de ello.

"Alec…” Susurró de nuevo, dejando de lado la cara y abrazándolo con fuerza a su pecho, besando su cabello negro y notando que estaba húmedo por la lluvia que caía afuera.

El cazador de sombras se desplomó contra él una vez más, sintiéndose finalmente en casa.

Después de unos minutos, o tal vez horas, Magnus se desenredó suavemente de su Nephilim. 

Alec trató de forma automática abrazarlo de nuevo, perderse en los brazos del brujo, y en su aroma; olvidarse de todo y sentir de nuevo todo. 

Magnus se rio suavemente ante el gesto del joven cazador de sombras, alejándolo  y le dio un beso en la frente. 

"Vamos bebé... Vamos a sentarnos." Alec quería discutir, simplemente quedarse allí un poco más, pero finalmente asintió, tomando la mano que Magnus le ofreció y lo siguió. 

Magnus le llevó hasta el sofá, donde se sentó tirando a Alec sobre el haciendo que volviera a acostarse y sosteniendo su cabeza en su regazo. 

Alec sonrió acurrucándose como un gato y suspiró feliz cuando Magnus comenzó a correr sus dedos finos por su cabello.

"Ahora Sayang... *" El brujo dijo después de un rato, cuando Alec estaba totalmente relajado. "Dime lo que pasó." 

Alec suspiró abatido. "Mags…**"

"Vamos bebé, tu sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa." 

"Yo no quiero preocuparte… no es nada. Mis padres fueron tontos otra vez…”

El brujo levantó una ceja en cuestión, pero no lo interrumpió, por lo que Alec continuó, tomando la mano de Magnus entre la suya, y jugando con el anillo en su dedo anular.

"Se dieron cuenta de que mi anillo había desaparecido, y me preguntaron al respecto, preguntando si lo perdí, así que les dije que te lo di a ti." Resopló entre sus propias palabras, "ni siquiera habían considerado eso." Dijo, con molestia en su voz.

Las manos de Magnus en su cabello se congelaron, mientras esperaba ansiosamente escuchar el resto de la historia, y Alec gimoteo humilde por la pérdida de sus caricias. 

"No pares..." Magnus reanudó de inmediato sus movimientos, sonriéndole dulcemente, y Alec le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a cambio y continuó, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. "Entonces me empezaron a dar una conferencia sobre la importancia del anillo y esas cosas..." suspiró "Como si no supiera todo ya..." Miró a los ojos de Magnus, sosteniendo su mirada y dijo fervientemente. "Yo lo sé **.** Regalar tu anillo familiar a alguien significa que son uno. Significa que no habrá nadie más para ti, nunca más. Que lo ama más que a ti mismo y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con él. Es decir, que a partir de ahí, el será tu familia".

Mientras hablaba Magnus lo miró fijamente con sus verdes ojos de gato abiertos, sorprendido por el repentino cambio en el tono del chico mientras lágrimas de felicidad se juntaron en estos.

Cuando termino, Alec se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose si iba a decir algo o si simplemente debería decirle lo que pasó después, pero el silencio del brujo le puso nervioso y agregó a su declaración anterior.

"Si...si él quiere claro"

Magnus se rio de eso, para salir de su aturdimiento y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Creo que ya hemos establecido eso cariño...", dijo, y luego le susurró al oído, su aliento caliente choco contra su piel, haciéndolo temblar "Te quiero tanto..."Antes de que el niño pudiera reaccionar, lo dejó ir y presionar un beso en la frente instándole a seguir. "Vamos... ¿Qué pasó después?" Alec lo estaba mirando con sus ojos azules vidriosos. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y siguió.

"Cuando les dije que era perfectamente consciente de lo que significaba el anillo y que nunca querría que alguien más lo usara, cambiaron de táctica y dijeron que era demasiado joven para casarme." 

"Sayang..." Magnus habló con vacilación,  sin estar seguro de lo que debía decir, pero luego Alec se volvió hacia él, interrumpiéndolo con sus ojos azules ardiendo. 

"¡Pero eso es una mierda*** y lo saben! Tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Alzó la voz enfadada, no con Magnus, pero si con los demás. Sus padres, la Clave, todo las creencias antiguas diseñadas para que sea infeliz. 

Magnus lo miraba estupefacto, ya que rara vez Alec se puso tan enojado o insulto, y puesto que no dio una respuesta el chico continuó. 

"Los cazadores de sombras se casarse jóvenes, ¡Tal vez incluso más jóvenes que yo! Esto es sólo una excusa estúpida, porque..." Su energía se desvaneció junto con su ira, y aparto sus ojos azules de Magnus "Porque...", susurró de nuevo, pero dejó su frase sin terminar, mordiéndose el labio, tratando de contener las lágrimas de frustración.

"Porque no quieren que estés conmigo..." Magnus terminó la frase por él en voz baja. No era una sorpresa; ya lo sabía. Sólo deseaba que lo aceptaran y dejaran de causar angustia a su Ángel. 

Dicho Ángel levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos azules muy abiertos, sin esperar que dijera eso. 

"Mags..." susurró llegar a tocar su rostro; "Lo siento... Ya sabes que no me importa lo que digan... Claro, que me gustaría que lo aceptaran, pero si no lo hacen, peor para ellos. Pueden perder otro hijo." Él palideció ligeramente con sus propias palabras, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, pero apretó los labios, sin cambiarlas.

"Oh, cariño..." dijo Magnus, inclinándose para besarlo suavemente. Alec envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sujetándolo allí y lo beso sin aliento, prendiendo el beso.

Cuando finalmente se separaron en busca de aire, ambos respirando con dificultad con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas encendidas, pero aun así permanecieron cerca, tocando sus narices, Alec susurró; "¿Por qué no vamos a la cama? Podrías usar alguna distracción..."

Su sonrisa traviesa se apresuró el corazón de Magnus en su pecho, incluso más de lo que el beso había causado. "Tu deseo es mi orden...", susurró de vuelta, y en un rápido movimiento, recogió al Nephilim en sus brazos, levantándose del sofá. 

Alec se rió de su afán, sosteniéndose firmemente

"¡Maagsss bájame! ¡Puedo caminar!" regañó, pero en realidad no sonaba como reprimenda teniendo en cuenta que se estaba riendo cuando lo dijo.

Magnus también se rio, encantado de ver a Alec feliz de nuevo "No lo creo Sayang. ¡Me gustas más así! Ahora agárrate a mí... ", dijo, en dirección a la habitación, besando el cabello del cazador de sombras que reía. "Y en cuanto a ser capaz de caminar... Vamos a ver si puedes decir eso cuando haya terminado contigo." Añadió poniéndolo suavemente en la cama, y se colocó sobre él, mientras la risa de Alec  se convertía en un ataque de tos mientras miraba sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban rojas 

"¡Magnus!" 

"¿Qué? Tú pediste una distracción ¿verdad? "El brujo dijo, batiendo sus párpados, reflejando inocencia.

"Oh cállate..." Alec dijo él sonriendo, recuperando la compostura y tirando de él hacia abajo para otro beso.

Todo iba a estar bien...


End file.
